


Truce

by DarkPhoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Tom POV, grey!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenix/pseuds/DarkPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is fed up of fighting, so goes to Voldemort to negotiate terms. Little does he know that the person he will meet is a little less Voldemort and a lot more Tom, who knows exactly what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truce

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something that popped into my head so I decided to write it down. Let me know what you think of it. No beta, so any mistakes are my own.

 

The door burst open and the man lounging on high-backed chair had to work hard not to show his surprise – he didn’t want to ruin his Dark Lord persona after all. Although, considering he was in his real body, that of the young handsome Tom Riddle, instead of the snake-like guise of Lord Voldemort that he used in public, he was sure that the persona was pretty nonexistent anyway. He retained his red eyes in his natural form but Tom liked to think that they only made him more attractive.

His shock furthered when he took in the messy raven hair and bright emerald eyes of the youth in front of him. Before he could worry about how Potter had managed to get past all his wards, the boy spoke.

“I call a truce,” Potter told him firmly, as if he expected Tom to agree straight away but his eyes betrayed his anxiety. Tom opened his mouth and tried to think of a suitably Dark reply but none came to him. His morning was getting stranger and stranger and he was beginning to wish that he had stayed in bed.

Potter was shifting nervously from side to side, obviously taking his silence for refusal. He raised an eyebrow at the boy, wordlessly telling him to continue.

“Well, I...ah...,”confidence seemed to have fled the raven-haired teen, who had probably been half expecting to be killed on the spot, and now he didn’t know what to say next. Tom let out a sigh,

“Oh, get on with it!” he snapped. “I do have other things that need to be done today.”

Tom watched as the youth visibly pulled himself together and spoke again.

“I’m tired of fighting; I just want to get on with my life. So, I figure that if I stop trying to kill you and you stop trying to kill me, then everything will go back to normal,” the boy paused looking to Tom to try and judge his reaction.

Tom was shocked (it seemed to be a morning for that) by Potter’s proposal but also intrigued by his line of thinking.

“What of the prophecy?” he asked curiously. “It says that one of us must kill the other.” 

Emerald eyes seemed to get excited at this and the boy launched into the topic eagerly,

“Well, see, it says ‘either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives’. That would suggest that the only way we can die is by the other’s hand, it doesn’t actually say that we will kill each other, so as long as we stop trying to harm each other and both of us live instead of just surviving then we’ll both be fine, won’t we. Besides, just because I have the power to vanquish you doesn’t mean I will.” 

Tom could feel a smile edging its way across his face. What Potter was saying made a lot of sense, actually. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of it before. The boy in front of him was either exceptionally intelligent or had spent an awful lot of time looking for a way out. Tom hazarded a guess that it was the latter – there was no way that the boy was smarter than he was.

Although, Tom had to remind himself as he studied the person before him, Potter was 17 now and officially an adult now, not a boy. He was still slender and small for his age but he had filled out slightly and was clearly growing into his own body. Even Tom had to admit that Potter had grown into an attractive young man.

There was still one thing that was bothering him about Potter’s suggestion though.

“What about your friends? They will continue to fight, surely. Will you defend them? We’ve already established that you’re unprepared to just sit back and watch them die.”

The youth flinched at the reminder of the mess at the Ministry and Sirius’ death. It hadn’t even mattered at all in the end because Voldemort had tracked down Professor Trelawney the following year and read the full prophecy from her mind before killing her.

“The truce would extend to them too, obviously. There would be no killing at all between Death Eaters or the Order or anyone.”

Tom frowned at that.

“So, you expect me to just give up the war. I did have reasons for it, you know. I wasn’t just mindlessly killing people. Muggles are affecting our lives too much, we need to be separated from them, and if it takes death to do it, then so be it,” he said contemptuously.

“Of course I don’t expect you to give up. Look I know you don’t like Muggles,” Potter started to say but Tom cut him off with a snort and raised an eyebrow at the raven-haired teen, amused.

A blush rose up the youth’s face at his severe understatement but he continued anyway,

“I know that you don’t like Muggles and to some extent I agree that we should be separated from them. Muggleborns come into our world knowing nothing, and there is a far higher rate of them being abused just because their families don’t understand them.”

At hearing this, Tom let his mask fall back into place completely to hide his thoughts. The Boy-who-lived agreed with him! Why on earth were they on opposite sides? He noticed that said boy was looking at, waiting for an answer. Apparently he had missed something. Potter realised this and repeated himself.

“Would you be willing to go about it in a political way instead, without harming anyone?”

An image of the Death Eaters as a political party popped into the Dark Lord’s head and he couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. No, some of them wouldn’t be able or prepared to put on a suit with poise and elegance, if this truce was going to happen the Death Eaters would have to be disbanded.

He dragged himself out of his musings to see a startled look on Potter’s face. He’d forgotten that the boy wasn’t aware of his humanity that was always carefully hidden when he was being Voldemort.

“Your idea certainly has merit,” Tom told the teen. “It would take a lot of work from both sides but I’m prepared to agree to it.” As he said this, a dazzling smile broke out across Potter’s face and his emerald eyes swam with joy. Tom was momentarily stunned. The fact that he had caused that expression on the boy’s face sent a wave of warmth through him that he had never experienced before. The Dark Lord blinked and examined his thoughts before a sly smile emerged on his face and a new plan formed in his mind.

“I am curious though. What will you do now that the world is not relying on you to be their saviour anymore?” Tom asked.

The bright grin on Pot...Harry’s face, for he must call him Harry if his plot was to succeed, was replaced by a more contemplative expression. With a vaguely dream-like look to his eyes Harry replied,

“I don’t really know to be honest. But that’s the best part of it all; I don’t have to know. I can have a normal life and do whatever I want to do.” As he was thinking about it, Harry’s whole body relaxed and it made Tom even more eager to have that body relax against his own.

“No one can control my life anymore, just me,” Harry continued. “It’s kind of freeing, isn’t it.” The raven-haired youth looked up to find Tom standing right in front of him, having stalked over while he was distracted.

“So, you have no idea what you want to do now.” It came out as more of a statement than a question and Tom stepped even closer to Harry until he could feel the heat radiating off of the other’s body. “If you want I could show you what you could do next.”

Tom watched the emerald orbs widen until he could see the reflection of the devious glint of his own eyes and he knew Harry could see the lust written there.

“You know, I never really wanted to kill you,” Tom said, moving his hands to the teen’s hips and tugging him closer that that his lips brushed up against jet black hair and his breath tickled Harry’s ear.

“I had to because you got in the way, but I never wanted to. Why would I want to destroy something of so much beauty,” he said, stroking a finger down the boy’s cheek. Tom could see the green eyes darkening until they appeared almost completely black and smirked inwardly knowing that his prey would soon be his. He trailed his hands over the young man’s body, learning every contour, and spoke again.

“I could help you find what you want,” Tom whispered breathlessly. Harry was not the only one being affected by their intimate position. “I can set you free completely; you’ll have everything you could ever want.”

Harry let out a whimper of longing and Tom tightened his arms around the boy as he felt him give himself over to pleasure, and to Tom, entirely.

Tom took in a deep breath and smiled. The rest of the world, politics, war, none of it seemed important now. He had Harry to take of for the rest of his life and he suddenly found that he didn’t mind that at all. The fact that someone was relying on him for happiness, for life, for pleasure; it made him feel stronger than he ever had as Lord Voldemort. 

Hopefully, in time, Tom thought, they would rely on each other for love too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, i have [tumblr](http://dark--phoenix.tumblr.com/) too


End file.
